The present invention relates to a system for operating and monitoring a real process of a real (i.e. actual) installation, in particular an automation system. The invention also relates to a method for operating and monitoring a real (i.e. actual) process of a real installation, in particular an automation system.
Such an operating and monitoring system is used, for example, in the field of automation technology and forms a so-called HMI (Human Machine Interface).
In the reference WO 00/07079 (which is incorporated herein by reference), a system and a method for dynamic administration of information data is described, in which the information data are information sources of a virtual device. The virtual device is the representation of a real device, such as an industrial installation. A comprehensive overview of the entire device as well as a targeted look at components of the device is achieved in that the virtual components are embedded in a networked frame structure as programs, in accordance with the technological structures of the device.
The reference WO 00/02162 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/750,673 and incorporated herein by reference as well) describes a method and a device for creating a virtual installation model as an representation of a real installation. Therein, digital image data, which represent a real installation, and installation components of a component library serve as a database. The generated virtual representation of the real installation serves as documentation of the actual structure of the installation. Furthermore, the virtual representation of the real installation allows for a simplified analysis of malfunctions. In addition, the use of the virtual installation model for operating and monitoring systems is described.
European Patent Application EP 0 782 100 A2 teaches a device for determining the spatial expansion of an object. The spatial expansion of the object is determined based on a plurality of images taken from various spatial directions and based on of information obtained from the position of the camera being used. The thus obtained 3D model can be two-dimensionally displayed on a monitor.
European Patent Application EP 0 285 506 A2 teaches a system for controlling processes, wherein the system includes a server computer and a client computer, which are coupled via a network, such as the Internet or an Intranet. In addition, the server is linked to a real process via interface components. The client is designed in such a way that a process is operated and monitored by communications via the network and via the server. The disclosure of both of the above European Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and a method for operating and monitoring real processes, wherein the system and the method allow for a display and an assessment of process conditions in a manner that is as realistic as possible. A further, related object is to ensure an error-free operation of the real processes.
According to one formulation of the present invention, these and other objects are achieved by a system for operating and monitoring real processes of a real installation that has real installation components. Therein, the system includes a storage device for storing virtual installation models, which represent the real installation components. Furthermore, the system includes a display unit for displaying the virtual installation models and interactive interfaces that are included in at least one of the virtual installation models and the display unit. A coupler includes a first connection for coupling the interactive interfaces with process data of the real installation components. Therein, the first connection includes a process coupling forward channel as an output of the display unit. The coupler also includes a second connection for coupling the virtual installation models with the process data of the real installation components. Therein, the second connection comprises a process coupling backward channel as an input of the display unit.
The invention is based, among other things, on the recognition that an operation of an automation system in a manner that is as realistic as possible and, therefore, an error-free operation of the automation system can be ensured in that the HMI (Human Machine Interface) includes virtual installation models that represent the real installation components.
These virtual installation models are displayed to a user by means of a display unit, for example, wherein, depending on the requirements of the individual installation model, the virtual installation models can be represented as a 2D and/or a 3D representation. It is one distinguishing feature of the method and the system in accordance with the present invention that the real installation components, i.e., the real processes including their current process data, are integrated into the display of the virtual installation models. This is achieved by a coupling, which couples the virtual installation models to the process data of the real installation components. In addition, the display unit includes, for example, certain screen sections for interactive purposes, via which the real process can be operated. The overall result is a system for displaying processes by means of virtual reality models (VR models). Through this system, the conditions of the real process are continually displayed according to pre-specified criteria. Therein, the conditions are mapped on an animated, representative virtual installation model.
By interacting with the virtual installation model, a user is able to change process values. German Laid-Open Publication DE 198 32 974.1, also hereby incorporated herein by reference, teaches one example for creating virtual installation models.
To ensure user navigation that is as realistic as possible, the system includes a control device for updating the display of the virtual installation models, wherein the respective displays depend on the current position of a virtual camera.
To further improve the overview of even complex installations and processes, the control device controls the process display in such a way that, depending on the distance of the observer, more or less information about the virtual installation model is displayed.
The interior of the installation components can be viewed by designing the virtual installation models in such a manner that they are transparent and that they allow for viewing component parts that are covered in the real installation components. Therein, the envelope of the transparent installation model is still displayed so that the spatial context can still be recognized.